1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a gas laser arrangement and particularly to a gas laser arrangement in which two capacitive electrodes are opposite one another and are supplied with a high frequency alternating voltage so as to excite a gas discharge and wherein the optical axis of the laser is parallel to the capacitive electrodes and a transverse end coupling of an energy occurs into the discharge space between the capacitive electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An article by C. L. Cuccia appearing in the RCA Review of March 1953, pages 72 through 98 discloses that the modulation of an electron beam can achieve extremely high values when capacitive electrodes are arranged in a cavity resonator in the vicinity of the electron beam and the voltage at the capacitive electrodes is utilized for modulating the electrons which are retarded.